The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea
Disney and Sega's movie spoof and animal style of 2000 Disney sequel film, "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea". Cast: *Ariel - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Baby Melody - Polly Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) *Eric - Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *Eric's Help - Ultraman Ace *Grimsby - Paddington Bear *Captain of the Ship - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Sailor 1 - Chicken Little *Sailor 2 - Sam the Penguin (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Trumpeters - Ultramen *Drummers - Doraemons *Max the Sheepdog - Mary's Lamb (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) *Sebastian - Count Duckula *Scuttle - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *King Triton - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Ariel's Sisters - Giselle (Tale of Tooth Fairies), Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), Tanya (An American Tail), Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage), Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Morgana - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) *Cloak and Dagger - Mushu (Mulan) and Genie (Aladdin) *Undertow (Regular Size) - Gomora (Ultraman) *Undertow (Small Size) - Steele (Balto) *Flounder (Young) - Gyopi (Goldfish Warning!) *Chef Louis - Danger Mouse *Young Melody - Tweezle Dee (Little Mouse on the Prairie) *Undertow's Various Transformations - Metlar (Inhumanoids), Bear (The Fox and the Hound), The Great Animal (The Swan Princess), Guiron (Gamera vs Guiron) and Crocodile (1979) *Waiter who passes by Melody - Knuckles the Echinda (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Blonde-haired Girl in Orange dress - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chubby Boy in Blue suit - Koda (Brother Bear) *Skinny Boy in Green suit - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Music Orchestra - Wally Walrus' Orchestra (Kiddie Koncert) *Waltzing Children - Berlioz (The Aristocats), Kitty Kuddles (Kitty Cornered), Snoopy (Peanuts), Bright Eyes and Whopper (Pound Puppies) *Handsome Boy - Gsgood Dee (Little Mouse on the Prairie) *Music Conductor - Wally Walrus (Kiddie Koncert) *Mother Penguin - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Baby Penguin - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) *5 Male Penguins - The Great Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, Rowlf the Dog and Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *Tip - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Dash - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Adult Flounder - The Rainbow Fish (1997) *Flounder's Kids - Bo Peep's Sheep (Toy Story), Two Little Lambs (Oswarld the Lucky Rabbit), Sheep (Sheep Wolf) *Blonde-haired Merboy - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) *Brown-haired Mergirl - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Black-haired Merboy - Young Thumper (Bambi) *Harold the Seahorse - Minilla (Son of Godzilla) *King Triton's Guards - Various "An American Tail" and "The Secret of Nimh" mice *Morgana as Patricia - Doragoris (Ultraman Ace) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 1 - Opening/"Down to the Sea" *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 2 - A Magic Locket/Magica De Spell *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 3 - Fearing Magica De Spell/Losing the Locket *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 4 - Twelve Years Later *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 5 - Magica De Spell and Steele’s Confrontation *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 6 - Tweezle Dee Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 7 - Anxious Moments *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 9 - A Peek into the Past *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 10 - In Search of the Truth *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 11 - Duckula tells Pearl About Tweezle *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea part 12 - Tweezle Dee Meets Magica De Spell *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea part 13 - "For a Moment"/Magica's Diabolical Deception *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 14 - Meet Kermit and Fozzie Bear *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 15 - Old Friends *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 16 - Taking the Trident *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 17 - Tweezle Dee's Big Mistake *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 18 - Showdown with the Mighty Magica De Spell *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 19 - A Most Precious Gift ("Here on the Land and the Sea") *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 20 - End Credits ("Part of Your World") Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs